


El meme del mal

by lurque



Series: El meme de los 30 días [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi es un picado, M/M, Oikawa es un meme adicto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurque/pseuds/lurque
Summary: Oikawa convence a Iwaizumi para realizar un meme de 30 días en el que deben responder preguntas sobre el otro. Cada día que pasa, sin embargo, se vuelve más complicado para ambos leer lo que su amigo dice de él por ser demasiado... revelador.





	1. Haz una lista de 10 cosas que te hagan feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una completa ida de olla sin pies ni cabeza, porque yo en vez de dormir como las personas normales escribo estas estupideces. Pero he empezado uno de esos memes de 30 días y de repente se me ha ocurrido la idea de que a Oikawa le molaría que Iwaizumi hiciera uno de estos y, claro... tenía que escribirlo. Así que, hala, a disfrutarlo.

―¡Iwa-chan, mira! ¡Hagámoslo! ―exclamó, instándole a mirar su teléfono móvil.

Como toda frase que empezara con su nombre pronunciado con esa clase de entusiasmo, Iwaizumi se arrepentía de girarse hacia él en lo que lo hacía. Oikawa era un experto en enredarle para hacer cosas que en realidad no quería. ¿Hacer un meme de 30 días? Definitivamente eso era algo que no quería hacer.

―Paso.

No necesitó mirarle para saber que estaba poniendo uno de sus mohines de reproche. Iwaizumi capturó la pajita de su zumo y continuó disfrutando del paisaje que le proporcionaban las vistas de la azotea de su instituto.

―¡Venga, hagámoslo! Será divertido ―insistió, zarandeándole de la manga.

Para su desgracia, ni Matsukawa ni Hanamaki estaban presentes en ese momento; esta era una de esas situaciones con las que sin dudas ellos lidiarían mejor. Un par de burlas, algunas risas y Oikawa se olvidaría del tema o, al menos, le dejaría a él en paz. No obstante, estaba sin refuerzos y no le quedaba más remedio que ocuparse él mismo del asunto.

―¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? Nos conocemos de sobra y, además, lo único en lo que eres perseverante es en el voleibol, todo lo demás siempre lo dejas a medias.

La expresión de reproche, que había pasado a insistencia, terminó por volverse ofensa; Oikawa había sido así de expresivo desde niño.

―¡Bueno, pues precisamente por eso! ―dijo inesperadamente, aprovechando la situación a su favor―. Necesito un apoyo. Si lo hacemos juntos estoy seguro de que no lo dejaré a medias.

―¿Por qué insistes tanto? ―cuestionó con fastidio.

―¡Porque me apetece! ¡Vamos, será divertido, ya verás!

Dudaba mucho de que lo fuera. Iwaizumi siempre había pensado que los memes eran muestras egocéntricas de las personas que los realizaban, al menos los concernientes a ir revelando cosas de ellos mismos a lo largo de treinta días. Un mes completo, sin descanso, escribiendo sobre algo diferente cada día.

A Iwaizumi le daba una pereza extrema pensar siquiera en ello. A Oikawa, por el contrario, le brillaban los ojos de pura ilusión.

―Es absurdo. ¿Crees que algo en tu lista de diez cosas que te hacen feliz me sorprenderá? ―dijo, leyendo el tema del que debían escribir el primer día.

―No, pero, ¿y si lo hacemos al revés? ―propuso con una mirada peligrosa―. ¿Y si yo respondo tu lista por ti y tú la mía por mí?

―¿Por qué haríamos algo así? ―cuestionó alzando una ceja escéptica.

―Pues para comprobar quién sabe más del otro, por ejemplo. Fijo que te gano.

―Ya, claro.

―¿Crees que no? Iwa-chan, ambos sabemos que te conozco mejor de lo que tú me conoces a mí.

―Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

―Pues hagamos el meme y comprobémoslo.

Ante semejante encerrona, en la cual había caído de la manera más ridícula y humillantemente posible, Iwaizumi no podía echarse atrás o parecería que estaría dándole la razón a Oikawa. Algo llamado orgullo se lo impedía, especialmente cuando estaba convencido de que le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no sorprenderle nada de lo que Oikawa pudiera responder en el estúpido meme.

―Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Te vas a comer tus palabras y, además, me invitarás a cenar después de los entrenamientos durante el siguiente mes. Cada día.

―¿Cada día? ―Oikawa pareció pensárselo un momento―. Vale, lo mismo para ti, Iwa-chan. Ve rompiendo tu hucha de cerdito.

El resto del recreo lo dedicaron a planear cómo lo iban a hacer; Oikawa tenía cuenta en todas las redes sociales y quería publicar en uno de sus múltiples blogs, pero Iwaizumi había insistido en hacerlo privado, algo entre ellos; le parecía absurdo compartirlo con el público. Sin embargo, Oikawa había llevado las de ganar al decir que necesitaban espectadores para que hicieran de jueces imparciales, un calificativo que rechinaba al adjuntarlo a los nombres de Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Como era de esperar, sus amigos se echaron a reír y se burlaron a más no poder de ellos, pero aceptaron ser los jueces de tan ridícula competición.

Así pues, esa noche al regresar de las prácticas, Iwaizumi se fue directo a la ducha, cenó con su familia y después se sentó frente al ordenador para pensar en las diez cosas que hacían feliz a Oikawa. Tenía que reflexionar sobre ello para asegurarse de que no cometía ningún error, pues cada uno había hecho su propia lista personal y en base a ello juzgarían los jueces quién tenía más aciertos y, por lo tanto, ganaba esa ronda.

No tuvo la lista definitiva hasta casi la medianoche. Para entonces, Oikawa hacía cinco minutos que le había mandado un mensaje de texto anunciando que él ya estaba preparado para publicar la suya. Lo revelarían en uno de los blogs de Oikawa, al cual Iwaizumi tenía acceso para poder crear una publicación.

Lo hicieron a la vez y, en cuanto ambas estuvieron disponibles, Iwaizumi pinchó sobre la de Oikawa para leer la lista de las cosas que consideraba que le hacían feliz.

  1. El voleibol.
  2. Godzilla.
  3. Comer agedashi tofu.
  4. Que Perro Loco-chan le rete para poder ganarle.
  5. Comer los postres de mi madre.
  6. Ganar, en general.
  7. El sonido de los grillos.
  8. La brisa nocturna veraniega.
  9. Ir a la playa.
  10. Oikawa Tooru.



Al leer su nombre al final del listado, Iwaizumi soltó un bufido pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante su descaro. Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo cierto era que todo en esa lista le hacía feliz, incluido el último punto, aunque no era algo que fuera a admitir en voz alta. No obstante, la mitad de lo que había escrito Oikawa sobre él no estaba en la lista que él le había pasado a sus amigos, así que llevaba las de perder y eso le alegraba, ejemplificando el punto número seis.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué Kyoutani me rete? ―dijo en cuanto descolgó la llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea, Oikawa soltó una pequeña risita.

―¡Te encanta que lo haga! Puedes poner cara de fastidio cuando lo hace, pero a mí no me engañas, Iwa-chan.

―Solo has acertado dos cosas de la lista, que lo sepas.

―Ya, el voleibol y los postres de mi madre, fijo ―dijo sin darle mayor importancia; eso le molestó porque sonó a que había escrito esa lista a propósito, consciente de qué escribiría Iwaizumi en la que le había entregado a los chicos―. Pero no es como si tú hubieras acertado muchas más…

La lista que Iwaizumi había escrito sobre él era la siguiente:

  1. El voleibol.
  2. Ser popular.
  3. Pasar tiempo con Takeru.
  4. Hacerse fotografías.
  5. Todo lo referente a los aliens.
  6. Humillar a Kageyama.
  7. Su cumpleaños.
  8. Ir de compras.
  9. Los helados de tres bolas.
  10. Aplastar a sus oponentes.



―Porque sabías qué pondría y has modificado tu lista en base a ello ―se defendió Iwaizumi.

―Pues igual que has hecho tú ―rió.

Era cierto. Ambos habían escrito cosas que sabían que al otro le hacía feliz y habían puesto cosas aleatorias en las que habían entregado a Matsukawa y Hanamaki para hacer que el otro perdiera.

―Deberíamos considerarlo un empate ―propuso Oikawa, sin mucho pesar.

―Está bien.

―Estoy deseando ver qué escribes sobre mí mañana, Iwa-chan.

Esa noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, Iwaizumi no pudo parar de pensar en la lista que Oikawa había escrito para él. La repasó punto por punto para intentar comprender sus elecciones porque, si bien eran correctas, había algunas que a él ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Era cierto que le encantaban las películas de Godzilla o que disfrutaba mucho cuando iban a la playa en verano, pero le había sorprendido ver escrito el sonido de los grillos y la brisa nocturna veraniega, especialmente porque hasta que no lo había leído no se había percatado de que, ciertamente, le hacía feliz. Oikawa, sin embargo, parecía llevar años sabiéndolo y eso le desconcertaba en cierto modo.

Tenía que esforzarse más para ser él quien sorprendiese al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si es que me meto en cada fregado yo sola...  
> Se supone que actualizaré diariamente hasta completar los 30 días (JAJAJAJAJA no me lo creo ni yo). Pero eso, intentaré que sean capítulos cortitos como este por el bien de mi ya bastante dañada salud mental.  
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado al menos.


	2. Escribe algo que te haya dicho alguien sobre ti mismo que no puedas olvidar

—Eres un tramposo, Iwa-chan —susurró una voz familiar en su oído.

Como cada vez que Oikawa se le acercaba por detrás para susurrarle en la oreja, Iwaizumi sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Se giró hacia él para dirigirle una mala mirada y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo con menos fuerza de la que se merecía. Oikawa, que ya se lo esperaba, sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

—No hagas eso —le reprendió, y como tantas otras veces, volvería a caer en saco roto—. Y mira quién fue a hablar.

—Pero ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? —dijo en lo que tomaba asiento en su pupitre, justo a su lado.

Iwaizumi emitió un gruñido lo suficientemente ambiguo para no mostrar ni acuerdo ni desacuerdo.

—¿Cómo vais a hacer el próximo? —preguntó Hanamaki, de pie apoyado sobre la mesa de Matsukawa.

—¿Ya estás comiendo, Mattsun? —se escandalizó Oikawa al verle degustar unos panecillos de arroz.

Su amigo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada sin dejar de masticar y le ofreció uno, pero Oikawa negó con desagrado.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer el próximo? —repitió la pregunta Iwaizumi, dándole con el pie para llamar su atención.

—Ya he pensado en ello, tranquilo —contestó con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—¡Oikawa! Vimos tu blog anoche. ¿Estás haciendo un meme de 30 días sobre Iwaizumi?

Con la maestría que los años le habían otorgado, Oikawa se llevó a su club de fans aparte, lo suficientemente lejos de Iwaizumi como para no ser alcanzado por sus brazos, no porque quisiera tener consideración con él a sabiendas de que no soportaba los corros que se formaban a su alrededor.

—Tú no te has parado a pensar en la repercusión que va a tener el meme, ¿verdad? —dijo Hanamaki con una sonrisa perversa.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño.

—Lo peor que me puede pasar es que sus admiradoras comiencen a tener interés en mí y Tontokawa me acuse de robárselas.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa compartieron una mirada antes de romper a reír.

—No se refiere a eso —especificó Matsukawa y se pasó la lengua por la comisura del labio para limpiar los restos del panecillo.

—Bueno, sea como sea, yo me voy a divertir mucho —sentenció Hanamaki, y fue a tomar asiento en su propio pupitre ahora que el profesor acababa de entrar en clase.

Iwaizumi no le dio mayor importancia; no era más que un estúpido meme y si lo estaba haciendo era para que Oikawa le pagara la cena durante el próximo mes.

El siguiente reto del meme era escribir algo que alguien les hubiera dicho sobre sí mismos que no pudieran olvidar. En el recreo, Oikawa propuso escribir sobre algo que el otro le hubiera dicho y que no pudiesen olvidar. Los jueces Hanamaki y Matsukawa aceptaron su propuesta, si bien Iwaizumi no sabía cómo iban a medir quién ganaría de los dos en esa ronda, pero tampoco podían hacerlo de otra manera.

Esa tarde, durante las prácticas de voleibol, Iwaizumi se sintió especialmente en forma y pudo rematar sin cometer apenas errores. Recibió la felicitación del equipo y del entrenador, pero tuvo que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros de tercer año sobre el origen de semejante motivación.

Al llegar a casa repitió la rutina diaria de ducha, cena y ordenador, pero en esa ocasión, en lugar de quedarse en el salón con su familia, se encerró en su habitación para poder concentrarse en qué le escribiría.

Con la de años que hacía desde que se conocían, había miles de conversaciones que había tenido con él en las que poder escoger. No obstante, su mente se fue a una en concreto, una que aún a día de hoy le molestaba, especialmente ahora que habían perdido contra el Karasuno y, por ende, su última oportunidad de derrotar al Shiratorizawa y clasificarse para las nacionales.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo:

> _Oikawa me dijo una vez que había declinado la oferta de una poderosa escuela para seguir jugando al voleibol conmigo. Yo le eché la bronca. Acabamos discutiendo a gritos y no nos dirigimos la palabra durante el resto de la semana. Nunca hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, así que voy a aprovechar esta tontería del meme para decirte que sigo pensando que fuiste un idiota por desperdiciar aquella oportunidad y que espero que no vuelvas a hacer una idiotez semejante._
> 
> _Pero gracias por estos tres últimos años._

Cuando terminó de escribir esas letras, Iwaizumi sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Le mandó un mensaje para hacerle saber que ya lo tenía listo para publicarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Las veces en las que habían discutido habían sido infinitas; algunas más serias y otras por tonterías. Sus enfados habían durado días, días en los que no se habían dirigido ni un saludo, con la certeza de que todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a calmarse para volver a actuar con normalidad. Las disculpas estaban siempre de más.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, la discusión había sido mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra. Oikawa había rechazado la propuesta del Shiratorizawa para poder continuar jugando a voleibol con él. No era el único motivo, pero sí el principal. A Iwaizumi le había molestado tanto ser un impedimento para continuar con su desarrollo profesional que no se había contenido ni un pelo en demostrárselo.

Nunca le había dicho lo feliz que le habían hecho sus palabras. Y nunca se lo diría. Bastante culpable se sentía por haberle llevado a tomar esa decisión como para encima animarle a repetir el mismo error en el futuro. Si Oikawa quería ser jugador profesional, entonces debía de tomar todas las oportunidades que se le presentasen por el camino.

Pero poder continuar jugando con él esos últimos tres años había sido maravilloso y eso nadie se lo quitaría jamás.

Oikawa respondió finalmente y ambos publicaron sus respectivos textos. Iwaizumi se encontró a sí mismo sentado al borde de la silla del escritorio cuando comenzó a leerlo.

> _Iwa-chan me dijo una vez que si yo no me ponía límites, me los iba a poner él. Sonó a amenaza, como todo lo que dice con esa expresión tan intimidante que pone cuando está molesto. Yo creo que más bien fue una advertencia, ¿verdad, Iwa-chan?~_
> 
> _A veces siento que se preocupa más por mí que mi propia madre y probablemente sea verdad; mi madre está tranquila porque sabe que Iwa-chan siempre está ahí para vigilar que no me exceda. Llevamos juntos tanto tiempo que probablemente cuidar de mí se haya convertido en un hábito para él. Algo que hace de manera natural._
> 
> _Tú no lo sabes, pero me doy cuenta de todas las miradas que clavas en mi nuca. He desarrollado un sexto sentido para detectarte, Iwa-chan._
> 
> _Seguro que ahora mismo estás pensando:_ “si lo notas, ¿entonces por qué no te cuidas en vez de hacer que me preocupe?” _Lo siento mucho, debo ser un amigo de lo más complicado. Pero me alegro de tenerte a mi lado. Me siento afortunado de tener a alguien como tú pendiente de mí. Y espero que sigas cuidándome hasta el día en que me muera._
> 
> _Gracias por tu duro trabajo v(^_^)v_

Al final no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Oikawa no tenía remedio. Mañana le daría un golpe por lo que acababa de escribir, pero hoy estaba contento.

Estaba contento de tenerlo en su vida, aunque fuera un amigo de lo más complicado, aunque no parase de preocuparle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues lloro. Lloro porque su amistad es preciosa y me los imagino discutiendo por chorradas continuamente, insultándose y pegándose, pero a los cinco minutos volviendo a ser colegas como si nada, algo que choca a los demás en un principio pero a lo que rápidamente se acostumbran. Lo chungo es cuando discuten por algo serio de verdad. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado ^^


	3. ¿Cuáles son tus tres manías que más le molestan?

—De nada.

—¿Eh?

—Por estos tres últimos años, de nada.

Iwaizumi puso cara de pocos amigos y cerró el puño de manera amenazante. Oikawa alzó las manos de inmediato, sonriendo con cierto temor.

—Es broma, es broma.

Esa mañana habían coincidido en el camino de ida al instituto. Aunque vivían a pocas calles de distancia, generalmente no hacían el camino de ida juntos porque tenían hábitos mañaneros diferentes: Oikawa apuraba al máximo el momento de abandonar la cama porque solía acostarse tarde, mientras que Iwaizumi era un hombre de mañanas y no se sentía verdaderamente despejado si no salía a correr antes del desayuno.

—Ya queda menos.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó Oikawa en esta ocasión.

—Para perderte de vista —especificó y retomó el camino de ida hacia el instituto.

—¿Otra vez con eso de que iremos a universidades diferentes? —protestó, apresurándose para alcanzarle.

—Vete haciendo a la idea.

La idea de separarse de él tampoco le gustaba, pero ante todo, Iwaizumi era una persona práctica. Él, al contrario que Oikawa, no iba a dedicarse al voleibol profesional, tenía sus propias metas y aspiraciones y la universidad que ofrecía la carrera más conveniente para él no era la misma que la que había ofrecido a Oikawa la beca de estudios para compaginar sus estudios con el deporte.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, un silencio tenso demasiado familiar como para no reconocerlo. Mientras se cambiaban los zapatos en la entrada, un corro de chicas rodeó a Oikawa, entreteniéndole y dándole la oportunidad a Iwaizumi de adelantarse, quien hizo caso omiso a la mirada fija que sentía en la nuca.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Hanamaki, como de costumbre apoyado sobre el pupitre de Matsukawa, quien en ese momento estaba ocupado escribiendo el parte del día en la pizarra—. He pensado que para el reto de hoy deberíais escribir tres manías que pensáis que el otro no aguanta de vosotros.

Iwaizumi le dirigió una mirada de fastidio en lo que se quitaba la mochila y se dejaba caer en su silla.

—¿Tú no tienes vida, Makki?

—Me temo que no —respondió, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado—. Hoy pensaba cortarme las venas con cucharillas de mantequilla, pero Mattsun me ha quitado la cucharilla.

Ante semejante comentario, Iwaizumi no pudo evitar sonreír, mejorando su humor instantáneamente.

—Siempre te quedarán los palillos de madera.

—No me des ideas tentadoras, ¿quieres deshacerte de mí o qué? —cuestionó, intentando darle una colleja amistosa, pero sin llegar a él porque Iwaizumi logró apartar la cabeza a tiempo y su brazo de un manotazo.

—Parece que quiere deshacerse de todos —dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Dejó su mochila sobre su mesa y se dirigió a la pizarra junto a Matsukawa.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Iwaizumi se limitó a gruñir, siguiendo a Oikawa con la mirada. Su reacción no le sorprendía en absoluto; a lo largo de tantos años de amistad, cada vez que había habido el menor atisbo de separación, Oikawa no había dudado nunca en manifestar su disconformidad con la idea de no estar juntos, de no verse cada día, de no pasar un mínimo de doce horas diarias en compañía del otro.

Y llegaría el día en que no fuera así. Llegaría el día en el que la vida los llevaría por caminos diferentes como parte de cualquier proceso normal de crecimiento. Oikawa se negaba a aceptarlo con la misma actitud infantil que cuando era un niño.

Durante las prácticas de voleibol, Oikawa actuó con normalidad, a excepción de la clara frialdad con la que se dirigió hacia él las veces en que le habló. Por supuesto, sus pases no se vieron resentidos, al menos sí que era capaz de separar lo profesional de lo personal.

En el vestuario, a la hora de cambiarse, Iwaizumi se acercó a él.

—Para el reto de hoy, escribe tres manías tuyas que pienses que me molestan. Yo haré lo mismo.

Se abrochó hasta arriba la cremallera del chándal y salió primero. El frío de la noche era cortante en comparación al calor del gimnasio, pero no le molestaba. Como se fue primero, no esperó a ninguno de los chicos; no tenía nada que ver con la situación tensa con Oikawa, esa noche tenía que hacer algunos recados para sus padres antes de volver.

Cuando Oikawa le mandó el mensaje advirtiéndole de que ya tenía listo la nueva publicación, Iwaizumi ni siquiera había comenzado a pensar en ello. Se apresuró en terminar su cena y cogió el ordenador portátil para tomar asiento en el sofá. Esta vez no tenía que redactar, tan solo señalar tres manías.

De repente, se quedó en blanco. Tenía muy claro qué manías le molestaba de Oikawa y se las había hecho saber a Hanamaki, pues así era cómo valoraría en esa ronda quién conocía mejor a quién, pero de las manías que tenía él que podían molestar a Oikawa…

Para empezar, ¿qué manías tenía él?

—Mamá, ¿yo tengo alguna manía?

Sus padres compartieron una mirada antes de comenzar a enumerar una lista más larga de la que le habría gustado escuchar.

—Vale, vale, ya me ha quedado claro…

—¿Por qué lo has preguntado? —cuestionó su padre, que estaba entretenido viendo un partido de béisbol; siempre había lamentado mucho que su hijo no se hubiera dedicado a ese deporte, especialmente cuando se le daba tan bien.

—Oikawa y yo estamos haciendo un meme respondiendo preguntas sobre el otro…

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Pues hoy tenemos que decir tres manías que tengamos y que creamos que molesta al otro.

—Tu manía de golpearle cada vez que dice algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo, tu manía de tocarle con los pies descalzos en verano sabiendo el asco que le da el contacto de los pies y tu manía de morderte las uñas.

Iwaizumi se quedó mirando a su padre estupefacto; lo había dicho sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla ni variar ni un ápice su tono de voz.

—Hace mucho que Tooru-chan no viene por casa, ¿por qué no le invitas a cenar mañana? —propuso su madre mientras se pintaba las uñas.

—Pero si estuvo comiendo con nosotros el domingo pasado…

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y regresó al folio en blanco que tenía abierto en el ordenador. No era de extrañar que sus padres conocieran a Oikawa tan bien como él mismo; su amigo llevaba visitando su casa desde hacía más de una década, de la misma forma que él visitaba a los Oikawa.

Escribió exactamente lo que su padre le había dicho y, un día más, ambos publicaron a la vez sus respuestas. Cuando leyó las de Oikawa se molestó porque fuera muy consciente de las manías que le molestaba y aun así no las corregía. Las tres manías que más detestaba de Oikawa eran su obsesión por comprobar el móvil cada cinco minutos, que no pudiera evitar mirarse en cada espejo en el que se reflejaba y que tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de revisarlo todo mil veces antes de salir de casa.

Makki les mandó un mensaje al poco de publicarlo diciendo que no era nada interesante si ambos acertaban de pleno.

En esa ocasión, el empate se debía por completo a la ayuda de su padre, pero los demás no tenían por qué saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento va ganando Oikawa, pero él no lo sabe. No se lo digáis ;)


	4. Escribe algo sobre alguien que te inspire

Si Oikawa tenía alguien que le inspirase, nunca había hablado de él. Tenía personas a las que quería superar, pero eso no quería decir necesariamente que le inspirasen. Al menos, Oikawa no lo aceptaría.

La realidad era que Kageyama y Ushijima habían inspirado a Oikawa a esforzarse y mejorar desde la rivalidad, con más eficacia probablemente de lo que lo habría hecho una persona a la que admirase.

—¿Por qué has escrito eso? —chilló Oikawa al otro lado del teléfono.

Acababan de publicar el reto del cuarto día. Iwaizumi esperaba la llamada y el tono de indignación con el que acababa de dirigirse a él.

—Porque es verdad.

—¡No lo es! ¡En absoluto!

—Vale, pues entonces he perdido esta ronda.

—¡No lo digas con esa condescendencia!

—¡El meme decía personas que te inspiren! ¡Nadie te ha motivado más a mejorar que ellos dos! ¡Así que acéptalo y vive con ello!

Era rara la semana que no se gritaban por un motivo o por otro, pero últimamente tenía la sensación de que discutían con más frecuencia de la acostumbrada.

En la práctica de voleibol del día siguiente estuvieron practicando saques y recepciones. Como de costumbre, el saque de Oikawa era devastador y cada día que pasaba lo mejoraba más y más. Sin embargo, era tan evidente que continuaba mosqueado por lo que había escrito la noche anterior que no podía quitárselo de la mente y sus saques eran más feroces de lo usual.

—Ayer le diste donde más le duele —comentó Matsukawa durante el descanso; el único que continuaba practicando era el capitán.

—Probablemente lo que más le moleste es que llegue a los oídos de los susodichos —añadió Hanamaki en lo que se secaba el sudor de la cara con la toalla.

—No es como si Kageyama y Ushijima-san no le admirasen también… —dijo Yahaba, y bebió de su botella de agua.

—Tú dile eso, ya verás lo que pasa —sonrió Hanamaki con burla y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Yahaba.

—¿Yo? Ni hablar.

Su _kouhai_ admiraba a Oikawa más que a nadie, pero también era plenamente consciente de qué era prudente decirle y qué no. Todos se giraron a mirar a Iwaizumi, quien ya sabía que, una vez más, le tocaría intervenir.

A decir verdad, por una vez sí que era responsabilidad suya por haber provocado la situación.

Dejó la toalla sobre el banco y se dirigió a la cancha bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Todos esperaban que parase a Oikawa como siempre hacía, pero esa vez, Iwaizumi caminó hacia el otro lado de la red y adoptó una postura defensiva. Oikawa se le quedó mirando, balón en mano, durante unos segundos más largos de lo que correspondía. Finalmente se preparó para el saque y, sin decir nada, lanzó el balón con una fuerza descomunal. Iwaizumi logró recibirlo, pero el impacto lo mandó fuera.

Punto para Oikawa.

Volvió a adoptar la postura receptiva e intentó detener los siguientes tres saques con el mismo éxito. Para cuando iba a producirse el quinto, Kyoutani se había unido a él sin emitir palabra alguna. Ninguno de los dos se quejó tampoco.

Ese día, la palma de Oikawa quedó tan rojiza como los antebrazos de Iwaizumi, pero ninguno iba a quejarse. Al contrario que la noche anterior, Iwaizumi se quedó rezagado a propósito para asegurarse de que Oikawa no se quedaba entrenando de más.

—Ya sé que tienes razón —le dijo cuando se quedaron a solas en el vestuario.

—Pero te jode igual —respondió, apoyado sobre la taquilla y cruzado de brazos.

Oikawa emitió un gruñido afirmativo.

Se quitó la camiseta sudada y se pasó la toalla por el cuello, el pecho y la espalda. No necesitaba tocarle para saber que la tenía llena de nudos y contracturas, al igual que sus muslos, que estaban cargados de tensión.

—Necesitas relajarte —dijo, sonando más como una orden que como un consejo.

—Estoy bien —respondió, con una de esas sonrisas que no le llegaban a los ojos.

—Ya, tú siempre estás _bien_.

Oikawa se cambió el pantalón corto por el largo del chándal blanco y se puso una camiseta turquesa limpia. Metió la ropa sudada en una bolsa de plástico que después guardó en su bolsa deportiva y cerró la taquilla cuando estuvo listo.

—Vámonos.

Durante el camino de vuelta no dijeron nada, al menos durante la primera mitad. A diez minutos de casa, Oikawa le habló de una película que se iba a estrenar y que quería ir a ver ese sábado después de las prácticas.

—Ven a mi casa.

—Mmm, no sé. El domingo le prometí a Takeru que practicaría con él por la mañana.

—Digo ahora.

—¿Ahora? —Sacó su móvil para comprobar la hora—. ¿No es un poco tarde?

—¿Cuándo ha importado eso? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

Iwaizumi se le quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas; que a esas alturas tuviera que preguntar era para pegarle.

—Necesitas relajarte —insistió.

—Estoy bien, Iwa-chan.

—Eso ya lo has dicho y ninguno de los dos nos lo hemos creído.

Oikawa puso un mohín de fastidio.

—Otro día. Ahora quiero cenar y acostarme. Hasta mañana.

Iwaizumi le vio alejarse en dirección a su casa. Soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de dejarlo estar y emprender el camino hacia su propia vivienda.

Había momentos en los que debía insistirle y otros, como ese, en que era mejor dejarle solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis ganas de que estos dos se líen son infinitas, pero van a ser 30 capítulos así que me tengo que contener OTL


	5. Haz una lista sobre 5 lugares que quieres visitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza, pero entre que estuve de cumpleaños el fin de semana y después enfermé, me ha sido imposible publicar. ¡Pero aquí estoy para retomarlo con ganas!

Acertar cuáles eran los cinco destinos a los que Oikawa querría viajar era sencillo pero poco factible: la mayoría eran lugares inventados por la ciencia ficción y se encontraban fuera del planeta tierra. Su obsesión con los extraterrestres no se había curado con los años, e Iwaizumi se atrevería a decir que le apasionaba con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía el voleibol.

Tampoco fue sorprendente que Oikawa acertara los cinco lugares terrenales que él querría visitar: eran las cinco ciudades donde estaban emplazadas las cinco pistas de voleibol más importantes del mundo, así que quizás, solo quizás, su mejor amigo no fuera el único que tenía un problema con el deporte.

Después de semejante acierto, había quedado claro que se conocían muy bien, puede que incluso demasiado. Pero era lo normal teniendo en cuenta que se conocían desde que tenían memoria. Al quinto día de estar realizando el meme, Iwaizumi se percató de que en realidad estaban poniendo a prueba su amistad y temía el día en que no acertaran alguna pregunta de auténtica importancia.

Al día siguiente, Oikawa se comportó con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Estaba relajado, bromeaba con los demás, animaba al equipo y ayudaba a sus compañeros a mejorar. Con Iwaizumi también se comportó con normalidad; todas las discusiones que tuvieron ese día fueron cortas y debido a comentarios estúpidos de Oikawa que hacían enfurecer a Iwaizumi, quien reconocía tener la mecha corta, especialmente con él.

—Deberíamos hacer un viaje, Iwa-chan —dijo mientras regresaban a casa esa noche.

—¿A dónde?

—A cualquiera de los destinos que escribí ayer. Una vez nos graduemos, antes de ir a la universidad…

Iwaizumi omitió el comentario sobre los destinos a los que quería ir Oikawa porque era sencillamente imposible. Y, de todas formas, los lugares que él quería visitar también eran sitios a los que Oikawa quería ir, así que no era mala idea.

—Me encantaría, ¿pero con qué dinero?

Desde luego que le gustaría salir de Japón y conocer mundo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba compaginando sus estudios con un trabajo parcial porque el club de voleibol consumía mucho tiempo. Ya ni siquiera tenían por qué continuar formando parte de él, pero ninguno de los de tercero había querido dejarlo.

—Ya, ese es el problema…

Oikawa dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Quizás no podamos salir del país, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ir a alguna parte —dijo Iwaizumi, pensando en la cantidad de destinos que tenían relativamente cerca de casa.

—Podríamos ir al pueblo de Mattsun; habla tanto de la comida local que me pica mucho la curiosidad.

—Y a mí —reconoció—. Mañana lo hablamos con ellos.

—Por cierto, ¿te has dado cuenta?

—¿Mmm?

—Makki y Mattsun…

La sonrisita de Oikawa hizo fruncir el ceño de Iwaizumi. Era muy sencillo entender qué estaba insinuando.

—¿Otra vez estás viendo cosas donde no las hay?

—¿Cuándo he visto algo donde no lo hay? —se exaltó.

—El año pasado estabas convencido de que le gustabas a Yahaba —le recordó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Uhm, cállate… —murmuró fastidiado.

Oikawa había confundido la admiración de Yahaba en sentimientos afectuosos; con el tiempo había quedado claro que Yahaba estaba _muy_ interesado en las chicas y que no albergaba ningún interés romántico por su capitán. Hanamaki, Matsukawa y él se habían reído hasta el cansancio de Oikawa por su egocentrismo, aunque ese año habían descubierto que Yahaba verdaderamente era bisexual y, por supuesto, no le habían dicho palabra alguna al respecto.

—¡Pero en serio! ¿No has notado los roces sutiles de Makki y Mattsun?

—Define roces sutiles.

—Si te fijas, te darás cuenta de que se tocan cada vez que tienen la oportunidad. Y cada día ponen una excusa diferente para no hacer el camino de vuelta con nosotros. Además, Makki tenía un chupetón hoy.

—¿Un chupetón? ¿Qué dices?

Lo cierto era que sí se había dado cuenta de las excusas para no regresar con ellos a casa, pero no pensaba que se tocaran a la menor oportunidad y mucho menos se había fijado en si Hanamaki tenía un chupetón o no. Si lo tenía, no era nada llamativo al menos.

—Sí, en las clavículas, no en el cuello en sí; Mattsun no es tonto después de todo —explicó, sonriendo divertido—. Deberíamos hablar con ellos.

—Ni se te ocurra —se opuso de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea. 

—¿Por qué no?  

—Porque no es asunto tuyo para empezar, y porque no tienes ninguna prueba de que tus sospechas sean ciertas, para continuar.

—¿Si te demuestro que están liados hablaremos con ellos?

Iwaizumi se dio cuenta tarde de que Oikawa ya tenía un plan en mente, como bien confirmaba la peligrosa sonrisa que se había anidado en sus labios.

—No están liados, y aunque lo estuvieran, seguiría sin ser asunto tuyo.

—Solo quiero darles mi bendición, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Ese tipo de temas nunca habían sido incómodos para Oikawa, no al menos cuando se trataban de los demás. Era una persona de mentalidad abierta que disfrutaba del juego de la seducción; probablemente estuviera deseando que algún chico se le declarara en lugar de las acostumbradas chicas. Esa actitud suya le molestaba, especialmente cuando quería entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la necesitan?

—Creo que es importante normalizar las relaciones homosexuales, ¿no te parece?

Ese argumento era imposible de rebatir, muy a su pesar.

—La gente no es como tú, Oikawa.

—Precisamente por eso.

Realmente no había nada malo en lo que estaba diciendo, pero tratándose de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, Iwaizumi lo veía innecesario. No tenía ni idea de lo que había entre ellos, si es que había lago, pero estaba convencido de que no necesitaban que se entrometieran.

—Al final podré quedarme en tu casa mañana, por cierto —dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Mmm?

—Takeru va a pasar el fin de semana con su padre, así que ha cancelado la práctica del domingo. Cuando salgamos del cine mañana, me quedaré en tu casa.

—Vale.

En absoluto era extraño que pasaran la noche en casa del otro los fines de semana, tampoco tenían que pedir permiso a sus padres, tan solo informarles; sus casas estaban cerca de todas formas.

—Ven a cenar si quieres; mi madre iba a preparar tu plato favorito esta noche.

—¿Sí? ¡Genial!

La sonrisa de infantil ilusión que aparecía en su rostro por ese tipo de cosas siempre hacía sonreír a Iwaizumi. Con los años, Oikawa se había convertido en una cebolla con capas, con las suficientes como para que reacciones genuinas como esa resultaran insólitas.

Cuando Oikawa comía en casa, la conversación de sobremesa siempre era amena y entretenida. Para sus padres era un hijo más y se preocupaban por él como tal. Lo mismo sucedía cuando Iwaizumi visitaba a los Oikawa.

Lograr que sus padres les dejaran marcharse a su habitación para tener intimidad no era nunca sencillo; la charla se alargaba y alargaba y al final Iwaizumi tenía que tirar de Oikawa escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

—Tu padre es lo más —dijo en lo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Lo es —afirmó sin problemas en lo que él mismo tomaba asiento en la silla del escritorio.

—¿Iwa-chan? ¿Tienes colchón nuevo? —cuestionó extrañado.

—No, lo que pasa es que estás tan cansado que mi cama te parece muy cómoda.

Oikawa soltó una pequeña risita.

—Debe ser eso. Me duele todo —reconoció finalmente.

—Por eso te dije ayer que vinieras a casa, Tontokawa.

Iwaizumi rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el botellín con el aceite.

—Que conste que te has ofrecido tú, luego no te quejes.

Como respuesta, Iwaizumi se limitó a gruñir. Oikawa se quitó la chaqueta del chándal y la camiseta y se acomodó escondiendo los brazos bajo la almohada. Ninguno de los dos era un experto masajista, pero con los años habían aprendido a destensar los músculos y a tratar los nudos que a menudo se les formaban en la espalda. En el caso de Oikawa ocurría con más frecuencia.

Sentado sobre su trasero, Iwaizumi masajeó su espalda siguiendo los consejos de todos los tutoriales que había visionado a lo largo de su vida; ambos estaban convencidos de que podrían sacarse el título como profesional sin mayores esfuerzos. De hecho, Iwaizumi se estaba planteando muy seriamente el convertirse en fisioterapeuta.

—Estaba pensando, Iwa-chan, en las cinco maneras de ganar tu corazón… —dijo Oikawa al cabo de un rato.

Lo inesperado de su planteamiento lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto fue así que incluso dejó de masajearle.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Es lo que nos toca hoy en el meme.

Iwaizumi cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto; no sabía cuándo era el día en concreto, pero recordaba haber leído algo de eso cuando echó un vistazo rápido al meme.

—Creo que es una de las más difíciles porque tú nunca has salido con nadie, lo que significa que nadie ha ganado tu corazón.

—Así que esta ronda la gano yo, dices, ¿no?

Oikawa se giró todo lo que pudo dada su posición para encararle.

—¡Ni hablar!

Iwaizumi sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Oh, ¿crees que sabes cómo ganarme?

—No es que lo sepa, es que soy la prueba viviente de ello. ¡Ay!

Ante semejantes palabras, Iwaizumi le pellizcó el culo y luego le dio una palmada antes de levantarse; ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

—Vete a casa antes de que se haga más tarde, anda.

—Ya me estás echando, qué poca consideración tienes conmigo… —protestó en lo que se incorporaba y tomaba su camiseta. Iwaizumi no podía creer que le dijera algo así cuando acababa de darle un masaje sin pedir nada a cambio. Su expresión de pocos amigos hizo que Oikawa se retractara:— ¡Nada! ¡Nada!

Un par de bromas y malas miradas más tarde, Oikawa se marchó a su casa tras despedirse de sus padres finalmente. Iwaizumi aprovechó para terminar los deberes de ese día y después, casi rozando la medianoche, se dio un baño por fin. Mientras estaba metido en la bañera pensó en las cinco cosas que conquistarían a Oikawa, pero no podía utilizar a sus ex novias como referencias puesto que sabía que solo había salido con ellas por capricho, no porque hubieran ganado su corazón realmente.

Esa pregunta no iba a ser fácil de responder, pero ese día más que los anteriores, Iwaizumi no quería perder contra Oikawa.


End file.
